With an increasing number of applications loaded in a terminal device, multiple applications can be processed simultaneously in the terminal device. Since processor resources of the terminal device are limited, appropriate allocation of the processor resources is required to ensure normal operation of multiple applications. Currently, terminal devices can be configured with integrated multi-core processors. Since a load capacity of each task run by the application is different from others, an operating system of the terminal device needs to allocate the processor resources for multiple tasks run by multiple applications simultaneously and appropriately.